Un cumpleaños perfecto
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Es cumpleaños de Rivaille y Eren aprovechará la oportunidad para declararle sus sentimientos sin saber como acabarán las cosas. Denle una oportunidad. ADVERTENCIAS: intento de lemon, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad. Se aceptan sugerencias y críticas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

**Un cumpleaños perfecto**

Eren se detuvo un momento en la entrada indeciso sobre seguir o no con su plan. Solo tenía que darle su regalo ¿no?

Llevaba casi un año que se había unido a la legión y sus sentimientos por su sargento no hacían más que incrementarse, así que decidió aprovechar que el cumpleaños del hombre estaba cerca para hacerle un regalo y expresarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo la elección del regalo fue más difícil de lo que pensaba y el día llegó antes de lo esperado.

Y así había llegado hasta ese momento en que no conseguía dejar de temblar frente a la puerta de su amado. Armándose de valor levanto la mano para tocar pero una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte ahí? -La voz del sargento le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda y por un momento estuvo tan nervioso que no supo que hacer.

-Sargento... Jaja... ¿qué lo trae por aquí? -Rápidamente Eren escondió la caja con el regalo detrás de él.

-Esta es mi habitación, esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. -Rivaille le dedico una mirada fría y se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo debería responder. Considero salir corriendo del lugar pero ya era tarde, era ahora o nunca.

-Yo solo... Quería hablar con usted sargento. -Estaba empezando a sudar y balbuceaba tanto que temió que se molestara con él por ir a quitarle el tiempo.

Vio como Rivaille se acercaba peligrosamente a él y temió por su vida más el mayor se siguió de largo y abrió la puerta de su habitación haciéndole señas para que entrase.

Una vez dentro aseguro la puerta y se volvió hacia el más joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Siempre tan directo pensó Eren. La verdad es que solo estaba ahí para entregarle su regalo y, de paso, declararse al sargento pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente toda su resolución se iba al infierno.

-Yo... Yo solo quería... Quería... -No podía, no podía siquiera articular una sola frase coherente y un enorme sonrojo cubría todo su rostro. El castaño deseaba que un titán apareciera por la ventana y lo devorara pero era ahora o nunca. Estiro los brazos hacia el sargento con su regalo y, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa se le adelanto -¡Feliz cumpleaños Sargento!

Rivaille contemplaba la escena entre divertido y confuso, aunque el castaño no lo supiera hacía tiempo que estaba enterado de sus sentimientos hacia él. Al principio había decidido ignorarlo convenciéndose de que no era más que una confusión propia de su edad más con el tiempo se dio

Cuenta que el mismo se estaba enamorando del joven titán, aunque no esperaba ver algo como lo que tenía enfrente: el chico estaba completamente sonrojado, apartando la mirada hacia el suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior y mantenía sus brazos estirados con la pequeña caja hacia él; era simplemente hermoso.

Con calma tomo la caja de las manos del más joven y la dejo sobre la mesa de su habitación.

-¿Sargento? aaah ¿qué está haciendo?

Lentamente se acercó al castaño hasta acorralarlo contra la pared más cercana y apoyo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. El rostro de Eren estaba aún más sonrojado que antes y desviaba su mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar para evitar mirar los ojos que tanto lo volvían loco.

Rivaille tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos perdiéndose el mismo en los verde-azulado delante de él. Sin poder evitarlo acerco su rostro al del menor hasta quedar sus labios a centímetros de los otros. Los labios del castaño se veían suaves y carnosos, Rivaille se había preguntado muchas veces como seria probarlos y ahora que finalmente tenía la oportunidad no pensaba desaprovecharla. Soltando un suspiro cerró la distancia entre ellos.

El beso fue solo un roce suave y lento, lleno de inocencia por parte de Eren. Ese era su primer beso y se sentía increíble probar los labios de la persona que más amaba. Estaba tan perdido disfrutando el sabor y la textura de los labios del mayor que no supo en que momento había cruzado sus brazos detrás del cuello de su sargento o cuando este último movió sus brazos hasta terminar sujetándolo por la cintura intensificando el beso, se sentía morir de la emoción.

-Sargento yo... Usted-Eren se separó un poco para respirar -me gusta sargento.

Rivaille lo miro con su rostro inexpresivo y Eren pensó que lo sacaría a patadas de la habitación.

-Lo sé -respondió simplemente el mayor tomando su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo suavemente un par de veces.

Rápidamente Eren correspondió al beso volviéndolo mas apasionado cada vez. Ambos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro con las manos sobre la ropa. El más joven soltaba pequeños suspiros que morían en la boca del mayor.

Rivaille bajo por su mentón dejando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello. Eren comenzó a jadear al sentir como el sargento besaba, lamia y mordía cada centímetro de su cuello mientras le sacaba la camisa para dejar su torso al descubierto.

Rivaille se alejó un momento para admirar el cuerpo bien formado de su mocoso, rápidamente toda su cordura se fue por la borda y lo arrastro hasta lanzarlo a la cama y dejarse ir sobre él.

-Sargen... uhmm -Eren intentaba averiguar que estaba pasando exactamente pero fue callado por

Los fogosos besos de Rivaille que le nublaban la mente y le impedían pensar con claridad entregándose a la pasión.

Los besos fueron bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho dejando marcas a su paso. Rivaille llego hasta sus pezones los cuales lamio y mordió arrancando fuertes gemidos de placer del menor.

-Riv... Rivaille... Aahh -los gemidos de Eren se hacían cada vez más fuertes y no se molestaba en ocultarlos, estaba completamente absorto en el placer que el otro le provocaba. Volviendo a unir sus labios Eren comenzó a abrir la camisa del mayor hasta quitarla por completo dejándolo sentir la calidez de su blanca piel.

Las manos de Rivaille recorrían todo el cuerpo de Eren hasta llegar a su pantalón el cual le quito con todo y su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo y temblando debajo de él.

Eren sentía que moriría de tanto placer que le proporcionaban las manos expertas del mayor al recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza, desde sus brazos hasta sus costados y piernas y subía de nuevo hasta su rostro para volver a besarse apasionadamente. Rivaille le obligo a abrir las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, Eren pudo notar lo perfecto que encajaban sus cuerpos juntos hasta que las manos del mayor recorrieron la parte interna de sus muslos donde después beso y mordió hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro la cual se dedicó a lamer lentamente causando espasmos al cuerpo del castaño.

-Rivaille... aahh... mngh... -Gemía Eren enredando sus manos en el cabello negro del sargento rogando que continuara con su labor a lo que este respondió tomando todo el miembro del castaño en su boca lamiendo toda su extensión desde la base a la punta causando que arqueara la espalda ante el intenso placer que recibía.

-Sar... Sargento me... Me corro... Aaahh -Ya no podía aguantar más, Rivaille lo había tomado hasta el fondo y lo lamia como si fuera una paleta, se estaba volviendo loco.

-Hazlo, córrete para mi mocoso.

-Aahhh... Mngh-Eren no necesito más que escuchar la voz grave de Rivaille para correrse fuertemente en la boca del mayor que lo trago todo sin dificultad. El mayor volvió a besarlo apasionadamente compartiendo su sabor con el otro.

Mientras Eren se recuperaba del intenso orgasmo que acababa de tener, Rivaille se dedicaba a besar suavemente su rostro con ternura esperando hasta que estuviera listo para continuar. Luego de unos minutos Eren correspondió nuevamente los besos de Rivaille.

Las caricias comenzaron nuevamente, esta vez más desesperadas por parte de ambos que se encontraban ansiosos por sentir el cuerpo del otro en cada parte del propio. Eren bajo sus manos por el costado de Rivaille hasta llegar a su cintura en donde se detuvo al borde de sus pantalones intentando bajarlos.

-Así no van a salir nunca. –Dijo Rivaille mientras lamia sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Separándose un poco del chico logro quitarse el resto de la ropa que se interponía entre ellos. Por primera vez Eren pudo apreciar completamente el cuerpo bien formado del mayor, y si antes le parecía atractivo ahora lo encontraba perfecto, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Rivaille acerco un par de dedos a la boca de Eren que entendió de inmediato y comenzó a lamerlos mientras miraba al mayor a los ojos. Luego de un momento Rivaille saco sus dedos y los dirigió hasta la entrada del chico.

-Relájate, lo haré despacio.

Eren solo asintió y se dejó hacer. Rivaille acariciaba con su mano libre el miembro del castaño mientas lentamente introducía uno de sus dedos en su entrada haciendo pequeños movimientos en su interior para acostumbrarlo, Eren solo podía gemir por el dolor y el placer que le estaba causando. Rivaille se acercó a besarlo apasionadamente para distraerlo mientras otro dedo se unía al primero sin dejar de masturbarlo, provocando gemidos más fuertes por parte del menor que se retorcía en sus brazos al sentir como los dedos en su interior simulaban embestidas llegando hasta su próstata.

-Aah… Rivaille… aaah… por favor, te necesito –La imagen delante de él era la más erótica que había visto en su vida, ver al joven sonrojado, con el sudor perlando su piel, los carnosos y suaves labios entreabiertos y su respiración entrecortada; era simplemente hermoso.

Sacó sus dedos con cuidado y posicionó su erecto miembro en la entrada del más joven. Colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros para llegar más profundo y comenzó la lenta penetración hasta lograr meter por completo su miembro en la estrecha entrada.

Esperó unos momentos hasta que su joven amante se acostumbrara a la sensación y cuando él mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas supo que podía continuar.

Sujetó con firmeza la cadera castaño para acelerar sus movimientos y llegar más profundo hasta rozar una y otra vez su próstata provocando que sus gemidos se volvieran más fuertes y constantes.

Eren se sentía volar por el placer provocado, había soñado ese momento por casi un año y nunca pensó que sería capaz de estar de esa forma con su amado sargento, se sentía tan feliz que podría llorar.

Las embestidas de Rivaille se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas dentro del cuerpo de Eren llevándolos a ambos al borde del placer. Un par de embestidas más y ambos se corrieron, Eren entre ambos cuerpos y Rivaille profundamente dentro de él.

Rivaille se dejó caer en la cama junto al castaño, cuando sus respiraciones se regularon se acomodó mejor atrayendo al joven en un abrazo y besó su frente.

-Sargento, yo… lo amo sargento –Eren apartó la mirada sonrojado por la confesión, aún después de todo lo que acababan de hacer seguí temiendo que el mayor lo rechazara, sin embargo este sólo lo miró fijamente y giró su rostro para que también lo mirara antes de depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-También te amo Eren, eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en mi vida.

Eren se sonrojo todavía más ante las dulces palabras del sargento y dejándose llevar por el cansancio, se abrazó más al cuerpo de su amante quedándose ambos dormidos y olvidando por completo la pequeña caja que aún seguía en el escritorio.

Notas:

Espero que halla sido de su agrado y se tomen la molestia en dejar un review. Si quieren puedo subir un especial con Rivaille abriendo el regalo de Eren :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo y último capítulo de este fic, un poco más largo que el anterior para aclarar el contenido del regalo. Espero que no esté demasiado meloso. Capítulo dedicado a dannagreen7 por sus lindas palabras de apoyo ^u^ Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen.**

**EL REGALO**

La mañana llego antes de lo esperado al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. Hanji caminaba por los pasillos con rumbo al sótano para conseguir que su titán favorito le ayudara con sus experimentos antes de que el sargento gruñón se lo impidiera. Ella había notado como últimamente su amigo se comportaba de forma extraña y posesiva con el joven e incluso podría decir que lo había notado celoso algunas veces, pero eso no podía ser, ¿cierto?

Camino más a prisa y cuando llegó a su destino se percató de que algo estaba mal, la puerta no estaba cerrada.

Se adentró al sótano pensando que quizá Rivaille se habría olvidado de cerrar durante la noche, sin embargo cuando llegó hasta la celda en donde se supone tendría que estar Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, aún peor, no había rastros de que hubiera pasado la noche en el lugar. ¿Acaso Eren fue capaz de huir mientras todos dormían? No, tal vez estaba en algún otro sitio, además la puerta no estaba cerrada, ¿será que Rivaille le ayudó a escapar?

Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban formulando hipótesis cada vez más alocadas recorrió todo el castillo sin encontrar rastros del joven titán. Para ese momento ya tenía a todo el cuartel ayudándole a buscarlo, bueno, casi a todo el cuartel. Temiendo por su vida se dirigió a la habitación del sargento para informarle la situación.

La luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de la habitación y daba directamente sobre sus ojos. Con pereza los abrió y se percató del hombre que descansaba junto a él.

Era la primera vez que Eren veía a su sargento con una expresión serena, incluso cuando dormía siempre mantenía su ceño fruncido, sin embargo, esta vez parecía estar tranquilo. Acercó más su cuerpo al de su amante y se abrazó más a él, a lo que el otro correspondió estrechándolo aún más entre sus brazos. Eren se sentía realmente feliz de estar así con la persona que amaba, aun así no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedería de ahora en adelante con su relación, para empezar, ¿realmente tenían una relación?

Rivaille había despertado desde que el sol se levantó en el horizonte, estaba acostumbrado a levantarse al alba y tomar una ducha antes de ir al comedor, pero hoy fue distinto, había despertado aspirando el aroma del joven entre sus brazos y lo primero que había visto al abrir los ojos fue la cabeza del castaño con el cabello revuelto descansando sobre su pecho. En ese momento, aunque no lo admitiera, había deseado despertar así el resto de su vida.

Aun así, las dudas comenzaron a invadirlo y se preguntó si Eren pensaría lo mismo y no habría sido todo culpa del "calor del momento" y quizá cuando despertara decidiría que todo había sido un error. En el momento en que sintió al joven removerse, cerro nuevamente los ojos, esperando ansioso su reacción.

Al principio lo sintió alejarse un poco de su cuerpo y temió lo peor, estaba a punto de sacarlo a patadas de su cama (porque su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar un rechazo) cuando sintió los brazos del castaño aferrarse nuevamente a él y no pudo evitar abrazarlo de vuelta. Definitivamente se había enamorado perdidamente de su mocoso.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse así el resto de día pero ambos tenían obligaciones que cumplir, además no podían darse el lujo de ser descubiertos antes de que pudiera hablar con Erwin. Con un suspiro abrió finalmente los ojos y se encontró con una imagen todavía mejor que la anterior, los hermosos ojos verde azulado lo miraban intensamente y una bella sonrisa se mostraba en los labios del chico, era hermoso.

-Buenos días sargento –Lo saludo Eren acercándose a su rostro para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días, es tarde, ya deben estar todos en el comedor. –Le respondió Rivaille acariciando su cabello.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos darnos prisa antes que empiecen a sacar conclusiones.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se separó del otro. Eren seguía recostado sobre el pecho de Rivaille haciendo círculos en su pecho con sus dedos mientras el mayor se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello.

-Eren, -hablo de pronto Rivaille rompiendo el silencio –debemos mantener esto en secreto, me refiero a nuestra relación.

Eren se sentó de golpe y el mayor esperaba algún reclamo de su parte pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa de su parte.

-Acabas de decir que tenemos una relación –Le dijo Eren sonriendo ampliamente. –Me hace tan feliz escuchar eso. Está bien, no creo que sea un buen momento para hacerlo público.

-Solo será por un tiempo, hasta que hable con Erwin, pero no planeo alejarme de ti. –Atrajo al castaño hacia él y comenzó a besar con ternura su rostro.

Lentamente los besos se hicieron más intensos y ambos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo del otro aprovechando que seguían completamente desnudos después de la noche anterior.

-Creo que el desayuno tendrá que esperar –Rivaille lanzó a Eren a la cama y se posicionó sobre él dispuesto a seguir con lo que habían comenzado.

Tan concentrados estaban explorando el cuerpo del contrario que ninguno de los dos escucho los pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia la habitación hasta que los fuertes golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse.

-Rivaille! –Gritó Hanji desde el otro lado de la puerta –rápido es una emergencia –y sin esperar una respuesta abrió la puerta de una patada –Eren ha des…

No pudo terminar la frase debido a la imagen que tenía en frente. Ahí en la cama del sargento se encontraba el joven (ahora ya no tan desaparecido) completamente desnudo, y no solo eso, encima de él se encontraba un muy muy enojado Rivaille dirigiéndole una mirada que prometía la peor muerte que podría imaginar.

-¿¡Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la estúpida puerta!? –Sí, estaba muy enojado -¡Lárgate! –grito Rivaille lanzando una lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa junto a su cama.

Hanji logró esquivar el golpe y se adentró completamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-JAJAJAJAJA tranquilo enano, venía a informarte que esta mañana cuando fui al sótano la puerta estaba abierta y Eren no estaba allí, además parecía que no había pasado la noche en el sótano. Toda la legión está buscándolo en los alrededores en este momento! –Hanji soltó una fuerte carcajada que hizo a Rivaille enfurecer todavía más y desear lanzarla directo a un nido de titanes, y a Eren sonrojarse más de lo que creía posible.

-Hanji, -habló Rivaille con seriedad, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, esto no podría ser bueno y no quería morir tan joven, aún tenía muchos titanes excéntricos que estudiar –si alguien llega a enterarse de esto te juro que vas a desear que uno de tus titanes te mate antes de soportar todo lo que pienso hacer contigo.

Podría jurar que había una espesa aura tenebrosa emanando del cuerpo de su amigo y realmente temió por su vida, sin embargo no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo ante lo extraño de la situación.

-Hanji-san –esta vez fue Eren quien hablo desviando la mirada lleno de vergüenza –por favor, no diga nada de lo que acaba de ver.

-Tranquilos, no pensaba decir nada de cualquier forma, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero a cambio necesito un poco de ayuda enano, hace tiempo que quería un asistente personal para mis experimentos jajajaja

-Voy a matarte maldita loca.

-Voy a dejarlos solos para que continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, pero no te pases con él Rivaille, recuerda que tiene entrenamiento.

Y con una risa estridente se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de llegar cuando esta fue abierta violentamente por segunda vez.

¿Es que acaso a ninguno de los idiotas que vivían allí le habían enseñado a tocar la puerta? Pensaba Rivaille tratando de mantenerse tranquilo para evitar un homicidio.

Eren por su parte estaba muerto de vergüenza, primero Hanji irrumpía en la habitación y los encontraba en medio de un momento íntimo y ahora…

-¡Rivaille! ¿Qué es eso de que Eren está desaparecido?

El comandante Erwin estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirando a cada uno de los presentes con cara de incredulidad.

-Hey Erwin, cuánto tiempo sin verte –Hanji trataba sin éxito de aligerar el ambiente que se había cernido sobre ellos.

-Rivaille, ¿podrías explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Erwin más que enojado parecía realmente sorprendido. Sabía que Eren sentía más que admiración por su sargento pero nunca pensó que el hombre le correspondiera, y peor aún, que lo tendría en su cama en la primera oportunidad. No es que le molestara pero sería una situación difícil de explicar a los altos mandos, pero estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de ver a Rivaille feliz, pues siempre lo había visto como un hermano menor.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –Preguntó el sargento con voz atemorizante pues con tanto alboroto ni siquiera había podido vestirse y ni que decir de tomar una ducha, su mal humor iba en aumento y para acabar de joder la situación, sus dos estúpidos compañeros habían visto el cuerpo desnudo de SU mocoso –Antes de que ustedes irrumpieran como salvajes en mi habitación estaba a punto de cogerme al mocoso.

-Sa… sargento –Eren se sonrojo nuevamente ante las palabras de su superior, nunca podría acostumbrarse a esa parte de él –no diga esas cosas así nada más.

-Cállate mocoso, esta es una conversación entre adultos. –Rivaille se giró y se dirigió ahora a Erwin que solo veía la situación entre asustado y divertido. –Erwin, pensaba hablar esto en privado pero ya que tuvieron el descaro de entrar aquí sin ser invitados, que sepan de una vez que tengo ese tipo de relación con el estúpido mocoso aquí presente.

Erwin y Hanji se miraron entre sí y se dirigieron una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Erwin, no es que no se lo esperara pero hacía varias semanas que no se pasaba por el cuartel.

-Anoche –respondió tajante el sargento

-Supongo que era de esperarse. –Erwin se puso serio y supieron que entendía el problema, no podían hacer pública su relación o corrían el riesgo de que trataran de arrestar a Eren de nuevo. –Escuchen, me alegra que estén juntos, pero agradecería que mantengan su relación lo más discreta posible para evitar que los altos mandos se enteren.

-No necesitas decirlo, se perfectamente cómo está la situación… Ahora, si no les molesta ¡ lárguense de una puta vez de mi habitación para que pueda cogerme al mocoso a gusto!

Rivaille lanzo todo lo que encontró a su paso en dirección a la puerta ocasionando que ambos intrusos salieran corriendo por sus vidas.

Lo que no esperaban fue que al abrir la puerta el resto de su escuadrón estuviera ahí pues su grito había sido lo suficientemente alto para atraer la atención de todos.

-¿Ya lo escucharon no? Lárguense, estamos ocupados. –y dicho esto Rivaille tomó a Eren de la nuca y le dio un beso profundo y apasionado delante de todos sus compañeros que de inmediato se sonrojaron y salieron de ahí.

Erwin y Hanji fueron los últimos en irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Reunieron a todos los chicos en el comedor y acordaron mantener en secreto la relación de Eren y el Sargento, cosa que todos aceptaron de buena gana pues ya tenía tiempo que sospechaban que entre ellos dos había algo más, además todos valoraban lo suficiente su vida como para no hacer algo estúpido.

En la habitación del sargento, Eren aún trataba de recuperarse de todas las emociones de esa mañana, con tanto alboroto ni siquiera habían podido desayunar. Luego que todos se fueran Rivaille se había tomado muy en serio lo de retomar sus actividades y lo habían hecho dos veces más, ahora mismo se encontraba tomando una ducha mientras el castaño descansaba en la cama. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.

-El baño está listo, -le dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la cama para cambiarse, cuando se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas acarició suavemente la espalda de Eren –de prisa, ve a tomar un baño.

Eren se levantó moviéndose con lentitud debido al dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de baño escucho la voz de su amante llamándolo.

-Hey mocoso, ¿tienes hambre? Maldición nos saltamos el desayuno por culpa de esos idiotas.

-Sólo un poco, no se preocupe puedo esperar hasta la cena. –Respondió Eren con una sonrisa a su superior.

-Eren, -lo llamo de nuevo –ahora estamos saliendo, no es necesario que sigas tratándome con tanta formalidad.

Eren se sonrojo de nuevo al comprender a que se refería el mayor, mas no pudo contestar y solo atinó a meterse a toda prisa al baño.

Rivaille pudo notar el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del muchacho y dejo escapar una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo inocente que podía ser el chico algunas veces.

Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a arreglar el desorden que habían causado. En ese momento se percató de la pequeña caja que seguía intacta en su escritorio. Él no se consideraba un hombre curioso, pero no podía evitar imaginarse que podría haber en esa caja tan pequeña.

Pensaba abrirla ahora, mientras el castaño se duchaba, pero decidió que mejor lo esperaría hasta que volviera. Mientras el castaño se duchaba, se dirigió al comedor para conseguir algo de comida. En el camino se topó con algunos reclutas pero todos actuaron con normalidad, cosa que agradecía internamente.

Cuando Eren salió del baño se sorprendió al ver la comida en la habitación y se alegró al saber que el mayor se había preocupado por él.

Ambos comieron juntos en silencio, dirigiéndose varias miradas cómplices y compartiendo algunos besos llenos de cariño.

Cuando finalmente terminaron la comida, ya que Eren insistió en no dejar nada de lo que el sargento le había traído, se levantó y tomando su mano se dirigieron hasta donde seguía la pequeña caja envuelta en papel plateado.

-Con tanto alboroto no tuve oportunidad de abrirlo antes, ¿quieres que lo haga ahora? –le preguntó Rivaille besando el dorso de su mano provocándole un ligero sonrojo al más joven.

-Yo… bueno, no estaba seguro de cuál sería un buen regalo para el sargento… si no quiere no tiene que abrirlo, yo no…

-Eren, -le llamo Rivaille cortando su discurso –lo abriré. –Soltando la mano del castaño, tomo la pequeña caja y con sumo cuidado retiró en papel plateado que la envolvía. Cuando terminó de quitarlo se dispuso a abrir la caja y pudo notar al chico temblando a su lado. -¿Qué pasa?

Eren se removió en su sitio y desvió la mirada, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que lo que eligió fuera una buena idea pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse y solo le restaba aguantar la angustia de esperar la reacción de su amado cuando viera el interior de la caja.

Sin esperar más, abrió la caja y saco el contenido en su mano. Del interior, salió una pequeña pieza de cristal de forma extraña, lo observo cuidadosamente durante un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era: un corazón.

-Es mi corazón, sargento, es todo suyo al igual que me vida. Puede hacer lo que quiera con él, incluso romperlo si lo desea, pero seguirá siendo suyo y de nadie más. –Eren lo miraba directamente, sus ojos llenos de determinación y el rostro completamente rojo. Rivaille lo entendió entonces, él haría lo que fuera por mantener feliz a su joven amante.

-Eres un idiota –levanto su barbilla y acercó el rostro del castaño al suyo para depositar en sus labios un cálido beso lleno de emociones –te amo, Eren.

El castaño se sorprendió por las palabras de su sargento y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos –Y yo a ti… Rivaille.

El mayor le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa y lo abrazó por la cintura para acercarlo más a él. Volvieron a besarse sin prisa y con amor, explorando lentamente el cuerpo del contrario. Rivaille los dirigió hasta la cama y dejó caer a su pareja con cuidado, posicionándose sobre él para seguir besándolo con calma.

Estuvieron por un rato besándose y acariciándose mutuamente hasta que el sueño llegó y terminaron por acomodarse mejor, con Eren apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y Rivaille estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Ese día sería sólo para ellos, para disfrutar de la cercanía y calidez del cuerpo contrario, para vivir su amor. Ya mañana se encargaría de golpear a todos los inútiles que los molestaron esa mañana.

Y con eso en mente se quedaron dormidos, Eren escuchando el sonido del corazón de su amante y Rivaille aspirando el fresco aroma del muchacho.


End file.
